Saibamen
Saibamen (or Cultivars) are green humanoid creatures that Nappa planted in Earth in order to fight the Z Fighters. Their power level is around 1,200 to 1,500, equal to that of Raditz. One was destroyed by Vegeta because it failed to defeat Tien. Another used the Saibamen Bomb self-destruct attack in order to kill Yamcha and itself. Three were defeated by Krillin's Expanding Energy Wave, and the last was killed by Piccolo (after stopping it from attacking Gohan). They also appear in the Bardock special, they are being used by Frieza's men to train young Vegeta, who makes easy work of them. Movies Blue Saibamen-like creatures known as Biomen appear in The World's Strongest and are servents of Dr. Cochin & his master Dr. Wheelo. They first appear attacking Oolong and Gohan, lucky they are saved be Piccolo (he even saves Gohan from one in the same manner as he did when he defeated the last Saibaman; he grabs the creatures wrist just as its about to attack Gohan), however Piccolo is captured by Wheelo's Henchmen and enslaved. They later appear at the Kame House looking for Master Roshi, they even ask Roshi's Turtle if Roshi is home (revealing they are capable of speech; unlike Saibamen), Roshi then appears to have a word with them. They inform Roshi they have been sent by Dr. Wheelo and order him to come with them, but Roshi declines (as they had interrupted his afternoon nap). They then attempt to take Roshi by force, attacking all a once, however Roshi defeats all simultaneously and is commended by Dr. Cochin. Dr. Cochin orders the Biomen to grab Bulma and threatens to harm her if Roshi continues to resist, forcing Roshi to himself up and not risking Bulma's safety. Video games Saibamen appear in various video games. In Budokai 2, in the games story mode, Dr. Gero creates a cadre of multi-color clone Saibamen Gero calles the Saibamen Rangers (which are a parody of Super Sentai and/or Power Rangers). Once defeated (along with Dr. Gero) Androids 16, 17, and 18 appear. Regular Saibamen appear as normal enemies. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, in Raditz's what-if story, Raditz is unable to defeat Piccolo (unlike the main DBZ story) and is forced to summon the aid of a Saibaman, but his Saibaman turns on him (seemingly it was defective) and self-destructs, causing Raditz to lose his memory of his Saiyan Heritage (just like Goku did), thus setting in motion the events of whole what-if story. In "Legend Of Super Saiyan" player can meet many different species of Saibamen, including: J. Sai (blue, with fighting power 238 - 338), Saibai (red, with fighting power 326 - 426), Saimen (green, same as those in anime, with figting power 1200), Imite (black, with fighting power 1000, which increases when they transform into one of heroes), Baimen (blue-purple, with fighting power 2200 - 2400) and most powerful Grimen (gray, with fighting power 4400 - 4800). In Sagas, Saibamen are recurring enemies. There are also large, blue, muscular-Saibamen (either Elite Saibamen or Saibabrutes), who may have been inspired by Bio-Men, Dr. Wheelo's Saibamen-like underlings. Techniques and Abilities Saibamen are vicisous plant/animal alien hybrids, they are used by both the Saiyans and Frieza's military as grunts to root out weaker opponents or to assess an opponent's power (when a Scouter is not an option) and skill level (which scouters can't reveal). Saibamen are also used by them in training (as seen in Vegeta's childhood; where he is show killing them effortlessly) as they are brutual fighters and can test a fighter abilities. They are said to be as strong as a typical low-class Saiyan (though this may only apply to Nappa's Saibamen). ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Seed Planters :Saibamen can be grown in most planets soil (Nappa said they would grow well in Earth's soil), the seeds are contained in a small bottle, with a greenish liquid in the bottom (possibly a fertilizer or quick growing solution). Placing the seed and pouring the liquid on them will start the growth proccess. ;Yokaieki (Acid) :One of many of the Saibamen's deadly, secrets is that they spray acid from a gland hidden in their head. This acid capable of eat though earth & likely flesh. This technique is a natural Saibaman adaptation. ;Bukujutsu :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Saibamen are able to fly through use of their ki. ;Zanzôken (Afterimage Technique) :This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. ;Full Power Energy Wave :Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similiar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic fuction. ;High Speed Rush :A basic High Speed combo of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. ;Saibamen Bomb (Jibaku) :The Saibamen Bomb is a Saibamen's ace in the hole, a kamikaze technique that turns the Saibaman into a living bomb, that grabs hold of its opponent and quickly self-destructs. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Jibaku-type technique in the series. Trivia * In the manga seires Rosario + vampire, a Saibaman makes a cameo appearence. * Goku never encouters Saibamen in either the manga nor the anime, however Goku does meet them (alot of them too) in Budokai 2's Story Mode (and comicial meetings at that, typical of good-natured Goku). * Re-Colorations of the Saibamen appear in DragonBall Z: Budokai 2, known as the "Saiba Rangers" (A parody of the Power Rangers, as all of them are colored differently). They are created by Doctor Gero. * The elite Saiyan Nappa seems to be very knowledgable about Saibamen and knows how to grow them (he seems to enjoy planting them). He even shows some slight compassion for them as he is shocked when Vegeta kills one of their own after it failed to kill Tien. He is even shown coaching the Saibamen who later kills Yamcha and is later angry that its fight ended in a draw. He states that settling for a draw was pathetic. After Krillin and Piccolo kill many of the remaining Saibamen, Nappa begs Vegeta to let him kill the 5 remaining Z Fighters (possibly to avenge the fallen Saibamen). * In the reprint of the manga, the VIZBIG edition, the Saibamen are called Cultivars. es:Saibaimans Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Mute villains Category:Villains